


Royal Flush

by damianwayne



Category: Hypnosis Mic
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: Jiro develops a crush on a guy who won't pay rent. At least, he's hot and funny.





	Royal Flush

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Escalera Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097550) by [Kiriboy (Left_hand)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Kiriboy)



> uhhh no nip dice x half bald jiro otp

This must be the right place.

Jiro knocked on the door and leaned back against the handrail behind him. No answer came and Jiro knocked a second time. He groaned when there was still no answer and kicked against the door.

"Hey, open up!"

"Ugh, shut it!" an answer from inside came. Huh? Did that person just tell him to shut it? Jiro didn’t know who lived there, but he knew for sure he’s going to teach that guy a lesson. He was going to anyway, since he was late for his payment for this month, but now he was going to get a double lesson.

Jiro was ready to fight already, cracking his knuckles and licking his lips to prepare himself, when the door opened. He immediately dropped his hands and stared at the male in front of him with his mouth open.

"What time is it?" The guy asked.

"I- Uh… night. I mean, no, it’s- 11am," Jiro stuttered.

The guy raised his eyebrows and leaned against the door frame, as if it was normal to greet a stranger half naked only in his heart patterned boxer shorts. 

Jiro swallowed hard and his eyes unconsciously wandered down the stranger’s body. He… was really well built-

"So what do you want?"

Jiro snapped back and looked up. _Shit,_ he had a pretty face too. Even with that stupid hair, which Jiro couldn’t exactly describe. Was it a mullet? Why did it look so good on him then?

"I…" He lost his voice for a while, making the guy tilt his head. "I’m Yamada Maki’s grandson. Or, you know-"

"Oh!" The guy’s eyes lit up. "You’re Ichiro’s little brother! Sorry, I just woke up. Ah, I should’ve known you guys really look alike."

"Really?" Jiro smiled brightly. He heard it often, but he still liked hearing it every time and it made him proud being compared to his brother.

"Mh, you both have two different eye colors. Wasn’t there a third one?"

"Third eye?" Jiro blurted out.

"No, brother."

"Oh. Yeah. _Him_." Jiro didn’t want to think of that annoyance with the name Saburo right now. "Anyway…"

"It’s cold as fuck, let’s go inside first," the guy said. Jiro looked around nervously at first.

"I’m going in," he said before he stepped into the small flat and closed the door behind him. The guy’s place was a… mess. There was garbage everywhere and okay, to be honest, Jiro wasn’t really the tidiest person. He was the complete opposite of Saburo, who always complained about Jiro being too messy, or for dropping his unwashed clothes on the floor.

It was really fucking annoying, having to hear Saber’s constant complaining.

But this guy… he was something else. Another level of messiness.

"Wait here," the guy said before he left into what Jiro guessed to be the bathroom. All flats had the same layout, so this couldn’t be much different.

"Wait, I-" Jiro sighed and leaned back. He didn’t know what to do. All he wanted was to come and collect the payment for this month’s rent for his grandmother, who was the landlady of this building.

Apparently this guy was always late for his payment, his grandmother had sent Ichiro sometimes too, but he was busy with college now. Plus, Jiro wasn’t a child anymore, he was already a third year in High School. He could do this himself!

He expected some weird geezer or something who would complain and be troublesome. He didn’t expect a young, handsome half naked guy to open the door to him and invite Jiro in.

Jiro looked around. It was a one room flat, so there wasn’t much going on except for all the trash that was splattered all over the room.

"Sorry!" the guy came back in and was now wearing a grey T-Shirt and jeans. Jiro would lie if he’d say he wasn’t a bit disappointed. "I just woke up so…"

"I see." The futon was still rolled out on the floor. It was probably why it had taken him so long to open the door. "Uh, what was your name again?"

"Arisugawa Dice," the guy introduced himself. "Call me Dice."

Jiro blushed. "I- I can’t do that…" He was obviously older than Jiro and they didn’t even know each other.

Dice shrugged. "I’ll call you Jiro, right? It’s not like I can call you Yamada, there are way too many of you. Also, I prefer 'Dice'."

What kind of name was Dice anyway? "Okay, Dice-… san." Dice laughed. "What?"

"Nothing!" Dice shook his head. "So, you’re here for the rent, huh?"

"Yes." Jiro put his hands into the pocket of his jacket, not knowing what to do with them. "And I guess you don’t have money?"

"Cheeky."

"I just assumed…"

"By what?"

"It looks horrible here."

Dice laughed again. Jiro noticed, he had a very nice laugh. "Rich people can be messy too."

"Rich people don’t live in a rundown apartment like this," Jiro said.

"You got me there. But it’s your grandma’s building you’re insulting, you know that, right?"

"I’ve seen the other places, they don’t look half as bad as yours," Jiro countered.

"You don’t look like someone who cares anyway," Dice said.

"What’s that supposed to mean?"

"Anyway, you’re being rude to me, you sure that’s how you’re trying to get money out of me?"

Jiro choked on air. Was this guy serious? " _You’re_ the one late on money," he reminded him.

"Yeah… about that…" Dice scratched the back of his head. "I don’t have it right now."

"I knew it!"

"Tonight! I mean- tomorrow. I’ll have it by tomorrow!" Jiro narrowed his eyes. "Hey, you don’t believe me?"

"I don’t even know you."

"You sure checked me out back then."

Jiro turned red in an instant. "I- didn’t. I was just… comparing… our biceps. In a manly… and cool way. Flex and stuff."

Dice laughed and Jiro wanted to disappear in this very moment.

"No seriously, tomorrow," Dice said.

"How should I know you’re serious? You’re getting your payment tomorrow or something?"

"What? No, my dice told me."

"Your… dice."

"Yeah! I rolled it in the bathroom and it told me I’ll have luck tonight!"

That’s it, Jiro had to get out of here and tell his grandmother this guy was delusional and she should kick him out. There was no help for him anymore, no matter how hot he was.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No?"

"Luck in _what_? You’ll just find money on the street?"

"Don’t be stupid. I’m a gambler." Dice rolled his eyes, as if this was obvious.

"Your name is Dice and you’re a gambler… who rolls his dice to ask it if you have luck?" Jiro furrowed his brows. He always thought he wasn’t the brightest tool in the shed, but maybe there was someone else who was even worse… Yeah, definitely.

"Why does it sound so weird out of your mouth…"

"It would sound weird out of everyone’s mouth!"

"Yeah, but you seem like some kind of yankee or something, makes it worse," Dice said.

"Ha?! I don’t care how hot you are, you pay right now!" Oh shit, did he really just say that?

Dice smiled. "Hey, if you think I’m hot, you’ll let me off."

"No, what the fuck- I can’t do that!"

"One more day! I can feel it, I’m going to win tonight!"

"Fuck off." Jiro turned around, wanting to go out again, but Dice held him back.

"Hey, how about one date?"

"You’re-… do you think I’m that cheap?" Jiro couldn’t hide his blush.

"Uh… yeah?"

Jiro shook him off. "I’ll come again tomorrow," he said. "Not as a date. You better have money then!"

"Woah, thanks! And trust me, I will! Oh, and don’t forget to bring food!"

"What kind of date is that?"

"I thought it’s not a date?"

"Shut up!" Jiro ran off.

* * *

 

 

 

How do you effortlessly look good? Like, in the way that you seem more attractive than usual, but by not changing much, so nobody will think you’re trying too hard? Because Jiro wasn’t, he really wasn’t trying to look good for a date that wasn’t a date with a guy that didn’t even want to date him, but just couldn’t pay his rent for the month.

A laughter came from behind Jiro, when he was trying his best to style his messy hair.

"Saburo, shut the fuck up," Jiro groaned.

"What are you trying to do, Jiro?" Saburo asked. Jiro could see Saburo standing behind him from the reflection on the mirror, tilting his head, his lips curled up into a cocky smirk, arms crossed.

"That’s none of your business!" Jiro blew off a strand of hair from his forehead.

"It’s useless, you look stupid anyway," Saburo said.

"Shut up!"

"What, are you getting ready for a date? Who’d date you anyway?"

Jiro glared at Saburo. "Plenty of people!"

"Sure, virgin." Saburo rolled his eyes.

"I’m- I’m not a virgin!" Jiro shouted. Which was a big lie, he was a virgin. He hasn’t even ever kissed someone or dated anyone. It wasn’t like no girls were interested, but he just hasn’t been interested in them. On top of that… he was pretty much useless when it came to things like flirting, as he had been yesterday.

Saburo laughed. "Sure, keep telling yourself that!" He turned away and walked out of the room. Of course he just came in to get on Jiro’s nerves, and like always, it had worked. Jiro huffed and shook his head, taking a quick glance at the mirror again.

It was useless, he’d just go like he always was. He put on his cap and straightened his jacket before grabbing his things and getting out.

* * *

 

 

This time, Jiro didn’t come over at an early hour.

He wasn’t the brightest, but he wasn’t stupid. He didn’t want to run into Dice half naked again (he actually did, but that was another story). He knocked against the door like yesterday, rearranged his cap on his head and waited. It didn’t take too long for Dice to open the door.

He looked differently now, for once he wasn’t half naked but actually had clothes on. Nice tight pants, Jiro thought. Also… was that dark makeup around his eyes? It made him look even hotter.

"Wow!" Dice eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. For a moment, Jiro really thought Dice was happy to see him. It was a nice thought. But no, Dice grabbed for what was in Jiro’s hand. "You really did bring food!"

"Uh… yeah, you said to bring food, so…"

"I didn’t think you’d actually do it," Dice replied. "Come in! I’m so hungry…"

Jiro wondered how this guy even survived. He walked into the small flat, which was pretty much the same as yesterday, except the futon was folded together, giving them more space to sit at the table.

"What did you get?" Dice asked, sitting down at the table. Jiro took off his shoes before sitting down next to Dice.

"Uh, just stuff from McDonalds, it was on the way," Jiro said.

"Wow, you’re really a cheap date," Dice said.

"What?" Jiro gasped. "I got you food! Be grateful. Also, how dare you insult McDonalds?"

Dice laughed, as he took out the food from the bag. "Just kidding. I like everything! And McDonalds too."

"Oh, thank god…" Jiro blushed as soon as those words left his lips. "Whatever. I didn’t really care whether you’d like it or not anyway."

Dice didn’t say anything, he started unwrapping the food. " Itadakimasu!" He ate really fast, Jiro noticed. "You don’t want to?"

"Uh…"

"You can just continue staring at me then, more food for me." Dice smiled at him and Jiro cursed, trying hard to not turn red again.

"No, I’m gonna eat too. Don’t think I’d just buy you food." He took out a burger from the bag. "Itadakimasu… So, about the money."

"Is that how you start a date? Way too fast! Has that ever worked for you?" Dice asked. 

He wouldn’t know, since he had never dated anyone before. Not that this was a date… "Eh… yeah. It did! Also, this isn’t a date, cut that shit," Jiro said. "Where’s the money?"

"Don’t worry, I got it!"

"Wait, really?" Jiro had been prepared for Dice to tell him the opposite. Of course, why the hell would he trust that guy telling him he’d just go out at night to gamble for the rent. 

"Yeah!" Dice smiled. "I told you, I can rely on my dice."

"Are you talking about yourself or…"

"No, my dice. Dice dice."

Jiro laughed. "Okay, got it." He nodded and started to eat too. "But you really won all of it in one night?"

"Most of it, yes. I had some yesterday already, but last night I had a pretty good luck streak," Dice said. "I was sitting there until this morning. Blackjack’s never been so good to me."

Jiro raised his eyebrows. "Do you not have a job except gambling?"

"Hey, do you see me judging you? Also, Blackjack’s not that easy, man!" Dice pointed at his head. "You gotta have the brains for it."

"Really? Is there a way to count that shit in your brain or something? Like, do maths?"

Dice nodded. "Of course! Not that I’d know how to anyway… I rely on luck."

Jiro stared at him before breaking out in laughter.

"What’s so funny?!"

"You talked as if you were a big shot counting the cards or something!" Jiro laughed. "So how is it hard?"

"Sure, and you’re a Blackjack king?"

Jiro shook his head. "I don’t even know how to play Blackjack."

Dice opened his mouth in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you survive that long in your life…" Dice shook his head in disbelief. "But you do know Poker? Daifugou? Baccarat?"

"You’re just making up some names, aren’t you?"

Dice narrowed his eyes. "Wow, you’re not even joking, are you?"

"The only card games I play are like Yu-Gi-Oh… Used to play, I mean! I don’t play it anymore… Oh, and do card collecting games count?"

"You mean like Love Live or whatever?"

"Don’t call it _whatever_! Dia changed my life!"

Dice laughed, throwing his head back. "You’re funny." 

Jiro couldn’t help but smile too when he saw Dice laugh. It was really nice… especially because he was the one who made him laugh. Even if it was because Dice was laughing about him.

"I’ll teach you," Dice said.

"Are you serious?"

"Mmh, I’ve got time." Dice stretched. "And I don’t need to go out tonight, I can take a rest. Wanna drink something? Beer?"

"Uh, sure," Jiro said. He wasn’t old enough yet, but who cared? It wasn’t the first time he drank beer. 

Dice got up to get some beer from his fridge, while Jiro decided to clean up all the paper from the burgers and put it back in the bag. When Dice came back, he had opened the beer can already and then searched around for a deck of cards. 

"Here," he said. "I’ll just teach you poker for today. That’s the most basic of games."

"For today?"

"I can’t let you go out with only knowing how to play Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"I can play other card games too!"

"Pokemon doesn’t count."

Jiro glared at the male in front of him, but the truth was, he didn’t mind. He liked having a reason to spend more time with Dice, so he sighed and sat back.

"Fine, let’s start the lesson, sensei."

"Heh, sensei." A smile appeared on Dice’ lips. "I like it."

"I take it back."

"Can’t."

"I so can."

"Sh, listen to your sensei." Dice shuffled through his deck and Jiro noticed how nice his hands were. Long, slender fingers… He wondered what it’d be like to have them wrapped around his-

Stop. Jiro swallowed hard and looked up. "O-Okay, hurry up, sensei! I’m willing to learn!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

To say Jiro didn’t have a huge crush on Dice, was a complete lie.

No idea, what Dice thought of him, but he’d let him come over every now and then, they’d eat together and Dice would teach him how to play cards, they’d play together sometimes too. Most of the time, they’d just talk about anything or listen to Dice’ music from his boombox (they shared the same music taste). The gap between them gradually seemed to get closer too, and maybe there really was a chance between them…

"Shit, it’s getting so fucking cold," Dice groaned, snuggled all up in a blanket. He looked cute like that, Jiro thought. 

"Buy yourself a kotatsu," Jiro said. "It’s really useful."

"Do I look like I got money?"

Jiro shook his head. "No, you look like a homeless."

"Fuck you, you think I’m hot," Dice shot back and Jiro couldn’t say anything, because it wasn’t wrong. 

"At least I have a kotatsu," he said.

Dice laughed. "That was weak, Jiro, I thought you could do better." He sighed and leaned back. "It’s too cold, I don’t wanna play."

"I didn’t know you were so bad with the cold," Jiro said.

"Yeah, I hate the cold."

Jiro nodded. "That’s why you always wear that Komaeda jacket, even inside."

" _What_ did you call my jacket?"

"A Komaeda jacket," Jiro repeated, this time dragging out each syllable.

Dice threw a pillow at Jiro across the table, which hit him directly in the face. "Hey, what the fuck?"

"Wait, I changed my mind, give it back, it was comfortable to cuddle with," Dice said.

"Nah, I won’t. You threw it at me."

"You called my jacket a Komaeda jacket!" Dice opened his arms so the blanket wasn’t covering his upper body anymore to reveal his jacket underneath. "This is the best jacket, we’ve been through thick and thin!"

"That’s what Komaeda would say," Jiro shot back. 

"I have no idea about that dude," Dice admitted. "But I bet his jacket doesn’t keep him that warm."

"Why do you need the pillow and the blanket, then?" Jiro teased.

Dice huffed. "Give it back."

"Get it."

Dice bit down on his lower lip, glaring at Jiro. "You wanna play like that?"

"Yeah, I wanna play like that," Jiro agreed, sitting back even further.

"It’s just a pillow, I can get another one."

"You only have one pillow?"

"How would you know that? Stalker."

Jiro laughed, took off his cap and ran his hand through his hair before putting his cap back on. "Your flat’s so small, even though it’s a mess, I know pretty much what you possess."

Dice groaned. "Fine, I have no other pillow. And I’m cold and look like a homeless apparently, so if you have _some_ empathy and compassion in your heart, you’ll give me that pillow."

"That’s dramatic," Jiro said.

"I’m dramatic when it’s cold!"

Jiro laughed and crawled over to Dice.

"What? You’re gonna offer yourself now?" The older male asked. Jiro blushed.

"What- No, I wasn’t-"

"Eh, lame." 

Jiro sighed and put Dice hoodie up.

"Hey!"

"You can also zip up your jacket," Jiro suggested. 

"Are you my mom?"

Jiro rolled his eyes. "I’m just smarter than you." He zipped Dice’ jacket all the way up.

"Hearing that come from you…"

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Jiro asked.

"You’re just not that smart, that’s all!" Dice said.

"Hey! I might not be smart, but I’m…"

"It’s fine!" Dice leaned into him and Jiro’s heart started to beat faster. "I’m not hanging out with you because you’re smart."

Shit, was this really happening now? What was he supposed to do? Put his arm around Dice? Lean against him too? Reply 'yeah, me neither'?! 

"How did you even graduate High School," Dice murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"What?" Dice looked up.

"I didn’t graduate High School?"

"Shit, really?" Dice sat back and Jiro was disappointed immediately. "Never thought Ichiro would let one of his precious brothers drop out of school."

"Hey, nii-chan would never do that! He cares for our education, I guess." Jiro shrugged. "I just haven’t graduated yet."

Dice’ face fell. "What."

"I haven’t graduated yet?"

Dice let out a laughter. "You’re kidding, right?"

"Uh… no?"

"How old _are_ you?"

"Seventeen."

"Shit." Dice put down his hoodie. "This better be a joke."

Jiro slowly shook his head. "No…"

"You’re really tall for your age, you know that, right?"

Jiro smiled. He was proud of his height, hoping to be taller than Ichiro one day. "Yeah."

"That’s not a compliment! You’re telling me you’re a High Schooler? I knew you were younger than me, but… _Seventeen_? I’ve been flirting with a seventeen year old High Schooler?!" Dice shouted.

Jiro stared at him. "Flirting?" That was flirting? So they really were? He had zero experience, so he had never really been sure if it was just Dice being Dice, or flirting. "So you _were_ flirting with me!"

"That’s not what’s important right now," Dice said. "God, your brother’s gonna kill me."

"Nii-chan would never," Jiro said.

Dice sighed. "At least tell me you’re not a second year."

"Nah, I’m not."

"Oh, thank god." He kissed his dice.

"Hey, why not kiss me instead?" Jiro blurted out. Dice looked up. 

"You think I’m gonna kiss you right after that? Oh shit, I gave you beer," Dice realized. "Multiple times!"

"Don’t you call me a yankee anyway? You’re not my only source of alcohol," Jiro said. "Besides, I bet you’ve drank alcohol before you were legal too."

"Yeah, but now I’m like a responsible adult or something."

Jiro laughed. "How are you a responsible adult? You don’t even have a job!"

"Ouch, Jiro, you’re hurting my feelings!" Dice sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. God, did he know what he was doing to Jiro? Ah, right, he did. "I at least pay my own rent."

"Too late, yeah."

"I… can cook."

"You’ve never cooked?"

"Shit, I haven’t? I tell you, I can make a good curry."

"Anything else?"

"No, not really." Dice laughed. "Oh, I’m really not a responsible adult."

Jiro shook his head. "Yeah, I wouldn’t say you were."

Dice let himself fall backwards on the futon behind him. Jiro hesitated before putting his hands next to Dice’ head, looking down on him.

"Careful, Jiro, you’re pretty close."

"I… I know."

"Are you a virgin?"

"What?!" Jiro blushed hard.

Dice smirked underneath him. "Have you even ever kissed anyone?"

"O-Of course!"

"Stop lying."

Jiro looked away, without backing off. "Okay, you caught me, I haven’t." He leaned further down, but before anything could happen, his hat fell off. Dice stared at him before starting to laugh.

"You’re so stupid," he said.

"How is it my fault my hat fell off?" Jiro stuttered under his embarrassment.

Dice grinned and put on the cap before looking up again at Jiro. "You know, we can change that."

"Me being stupid?"

"What? No. The first kiss thing!" Dice put his hand on the back of Jiro’s head. Shit, it was going to happen now, wasn’t it? Jiro took a deep breath. He didn’t know what to do, but Dice’ hand on the back of his head felt nice. How it slowly moved down to his neck, his fingers entangling themselves in Jiro’s dark hair, and Dice’ thumb stroking over the exposed skin of the back of his neck.

"Will your grandmother kill me too?"

"No, but I will if you don’t hurry up," Jiro said. Dice laughed again, but this time it was a weak laughter, so deep it made Jiro even more nervous. 

Then, Dice pulled him down until their lips met each other. Jiro had no idea what to do, but that was fine. He just closed his eyes and when their lips parted again, he touched his lips with his fingers. 

Dice had a blush on his cheeks too.

"You’re cute," Jiro blurted out.

"What? I don’t want to be called that by a seventeen year old guy."

"Hey, you’re not that much older! I’m turning eighteen in two months anyway," Jiro defended himself.

Dice pulled him down again for another kiss. A longer one this time. Dice lips were chapped, but that didn’t change the gentleness of the kiss. Suddenly, Dice pulled Jiro completely down, he fell on the ground.

"What the _fuck_ was that for?!"

"I told you I was cold!" Dice said. "And you offered yourself, right?"

"No I didn’t!"

"Oh, my bad." 

Jiro sighed and repositioned himself so he was lying right next to Dice on his side so he could look at him. Dice turned around to face him too. 

"You have a stupid grin on your face," Dice said.

"I’m happy," Jiro explained.

"Kids these days are so easy to please." Dice put his hand on Jiro’s cheek.

"You’re twenty, shut up," Jiro shot back and Dice just shrugged.

"Make me."

"That’s- I…" He had just gotten his first kiss, how could he be so bold? 

"Jiro," Dice suddenly said. 

"Mh?"

"Now that we’re kinda a thing, can you give me something for Christmas? It’s not too far away."

"What is it? Another dice? Another jacket? A job?"

"Haha, very funny. A kotatsu."

"How much money do you think I have?" Jiro asked, furious. Dice laughed again and came closer. 

"If not, then warm me up, idiot."

"Oh. _Oh_. Of course!" He put his arm around Dice. "You can get yourself one of those blankets that heat themselves."

"I got myself a boyfriend," Dice replied.

Jiro could feel the heat getting to his face. "Me?"

"No, your brother. Yeah, you."

Jiro smiled brightly and hugged Dice closer. "Nice! I scored!" he shouted.

"Oh my god, don’t you dare to say that ever again." But Dice voice didn’t sound angry at all, he was laughing actually. Jiro laughed too, and their eyes met.

"What do we call that? A Full house?"

"Fucking cheesy, but it’s a Royal Flush," Dice agreed before they kissed each other again.

 

"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the ending was abrupt i was tired and wanted to finish lmao


End file.
